


[Art] The Eroding Pearl

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Qui-Gon survived Naboo and Obi-Wan doesn't know what to do with himself, now that his Master has a new Padawan.Hopefully, other people recognize Obi-Wan's talent better than Master Jinn.
Series: gift art for others [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Art] The Eroding Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The eroding pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201981) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



> I like how The Jedi Order has traditions and history that is mentioned in this fic. It gives the Order a depth that I appreciate.


End file.
